Jehda Washai Tei
Only child of the Jehdan Emperor Timon, Tei is the heir to the House of Washai and the Throne of the Great Jehdan Imperium. When the Empire came under attack by the fearsome Vampire Horde, she became worried that they were a bigger threat than her father and the Imperial Guard's generals were willing to admit. As the Horde grew stronger in the wake of Rao's death, she decided to recruit the most powerful warriors she could think of. Having been told of the Magnificent 7 and the fact that they slew the God King, she decided to use her friendship with Thuro to get her a meeting with them. With her bodyguards she went to Arkem Station to meet them, but was followed by Horde Reavers. The 7 made quick work of them, and Tei attempted to hire them to fight against the Horde. While they were initially disinterested, she managed to gain their attention by revealing that there were saran survivors hidden on Jehda. Despite being raised as a spoiled princess, Tei is headstrong and independent with a deep compassion for the Jehdan People she will one day rule. She possesses a sharp mind and has received the best education and training in the Empire, and as such earned a place on her father's Council at a young age. Though small, she is very strong and athletic and is a capable fighter in her own right, able to kill even powerful vampires. 'Powers and Abilities' 'Psycho Power' Like all Jehdan Nobility, Tei possesses remarkably powerful psychokinetic abilities. Because she is an heir to the Imperial House, her powers are noticably a cut above those of other Jehdan citizens and even other Jehdan Nobles. 'Trivia' - Tei's closest companion is her pet Raja Panther, Bastion. Bastion has been with her since childhood and has served as her bodyguard, best friend, and rumored lover. Raja Panthers are special genetically engineered cats found throughout the Imperium and are fearsome beasts used for protection by rich families. They will generally have their owner imprinted upon them and will do anything they're told. - While the Magnificent 7 had previous experience with Jehdan psychic powers with the Bloody Duchess Lovelace Adora, Tei's powers were on a completely different level. - In her early childhood, Thuro at the time was hanging around the Jehdan Imperial Court as a minor celebrity due to his status as a wandering philosopher. He used to entertain Tei with magic tricks when she was a little girl and he stands out in her mind as one of her favorite people. - During the crisis with the Horde, she turned to Hefe for comfort and he fell head over heels for her. However, once the battle was over she made it clear it was never that serious for her, leaving him heartbroken. Thuro would later tell him that the Jehdan Nobility do not take sexual relations seriously at all and the idea of attachment is somewhat alien to them. Category:Characters Category:Aliens Category:Humans Category:Great Jehdan Imperium Category:Fighters